Katherine Cullen?
by katkarma
Summary: Katherine shows up after searching for the Cullens for years. Could she have a connection to Carlisle? Something or someone whom he never told his family and somehow hid even from Edward?
1. Meeting the Cullens

I walked down the hallway, knowing that I received the stares of the boys and the glares of the girls. As much as I tried to avoid the attention, being what I am I couldn't get rid of it. I was new in town and I was beautiful. I know how conceited that sounds but I am vampire. Our kind is made unbelievably beautiful to attract our human prey, but I refuse to hunt humans. Instead I hunt animals, I remember my human life and I won't kill those whom I used to be like. I know of two other covens like me (that don't hunt humans), the Cullens and the Denali covens. I am sure there are others who travel in small groups and alone, but these are the two large covens that are well known. I have come to this small rainy town of Forks in hope to find them.

As I entered the cafeteria, I caught their scent and saw them. To my shock and surprise, they had a human sitting with them. She was sitting really close to one of them, the one with the bronze hair. It is amazing that his control, all of them have incredible control being able to be that close to a human.

As I approached their table, they all looked at me as if they had been waiting. That's odd, I didn't tell anyone (I don't even have anyone to tell). The one with the bronze hair spike first.

"We have been waiting Katherine and according to my sister, you're late." Sister! "Sorry, I was getting ahead of myself. I am Edward, this is my finacee Bella…" A human finacee, that can't be true. "Oh but it is, sorry, I can read minds. This is Alice," the pixie like girl with black hair, "and her mate Jasper," the lanky blonde, "Emmett," the muscular brunette, "and his mate Rosalie," the beautiful blonde, "our parents Carlisle and Esme obviously aren't here right now." How can he speak so freely of mates and powers in front of a human! "She knows everything about us. What we are and what we can do, after we get married, I will change her. You know about us, what about you."

"I am Katherine Jacobsen, I can block other powers and copy them."

"So now that you know what my power is and I have used it on you, you can use it." I nodded.

"With only one exception." The human, I mean Bella announced proudly and Edward looked unhappy. Everyone else at the table just laughed.

"What are you talking about."

"Vampires can't use their powers on me I they have to do with the mind."

"Wow, that is amazing."

"I guess, I don't really have any control over it. But its pretty cool because it annoys Edward so much."

"No kidding." Jasper piped up.

"How would you know?"

"Sorry, my power is to sense emotions and the manipulate them."

"And I can see the future as decisions are made, if someone changes their mind, I see their new and improved future." Alice said. Just then, the bell rang and students left for class.

"Edward." Bella said, "We have to get to Biology or Mr.Banner will have a fit."

"Oh no, a human throwing a fit, how terrifying." Edward was seriously sarcastic.

"Fine, but you're the one who has to listen to his thoughts." He shuddered at that.

"Let's get going then."

"What's wrong with the teacher's thoughts?"

"He has a lot more than a crush on Bella. It is seriously disturbing." They left and I got up to go to my next class. This family is really close, even with that human girl, Bella. I think that I am going to like it here.


	2. Brother Dearest

After school, they asked me to follow them home, so that I could meet their 'parents.' We entered the house and Edward called for his parents. Carlisle entered the room and as soon as he saw me, he froze.

"Carlisle what is wrong?" Esme inquired as to why her huspand seemed to freeze at the sight of me.

"Hello Carlisle, long time no see." Everyone in the Cullen family was shocked by my statement and looked at me as if searching for an anwser.

"Katherine?" He questioned, unsure if it was really me.

"Of course. You look like you've seen a ghost"

"How is this possible, you're supposed to be dead"

"Well, technically I am. You see, after the vampire bit you, he followed your scent to me. Now here I am"

"How do you know Carlisle?" Esme is certanly brave to ask first.

"Carlisle is my brother, didn't he ever tell you that he had a sister? A baby sister I might add"

"No, is it true?" She turned to him for an explanation.

"Yes. I didn't tell you about Katherine because I missed her. I never got to see her after I was changed, not even from afar. I had always assumed that it was because she was away, not that she had also been changed like me"

"I am surprised that you kept that from them, didn't you think that they deserved to know"

"I didn't think that it would ever affect them, I guess I was wrong"

"I guess you were"

"Carlisle, what do we do now" Esme didn't know what do, that's something new for them.

"Please do not feel put off by my presence. I must go anyway, I must return to my home"

"Do you have someone waiting for you there?" Jasper didn't feel anything from me about a mate so he was confused as to why I had to return home.

"No, but my family will be worried" I lied, they wouldn't be worried, I have only been gone for a few days.

"Who is your family?" The human! A brave human, I had almost forgotten she was there"

"People I am sure that you have heard of"

"Really, there are not many covens we know of, mostly nomads travel alone or in pairs." Edward seemed a little angry that he didn't read my mind and find out why I had been looking for them.

"Oh, I am sure you have heard of them, almost everyone has"

"You can't be from the Denali clan. Wait are you?" Alice was trying to see my future and where I was going to be heading off too.

"No, I am from a much larger group. Their feeding habits are different, but I chose to eat seperatly and from animals instead of the humans they herd together in a room"

"You couldn't possibly be from..." Rosalie, this is the first I have heard her speak up. She is smarter than I originally guessed if she is the first to figure it out. Or have others figured out and have not spoken yet.

"Couldn't possibly be from where?" I asked innocently with a smile, it is so easy to play games with the weaker of our kind.

"From...from..." Rosalie wasn't able to speak now, she looked utterly terrified of me. She is afriad that if I am from there, that I will be like them. In a way, I am like them, but I am different in many too.

"From Volturi?" I finished for her and the rest of the Cullend gasped. All except for Edward who of course had read it in her mind. "Yes I am one of the Volturi"

"Katherine, I can't believe that you would join them. You are nothing like them." Carlisle thought I was nothing like them, what could he possibly know about me.

"How would you know if I was like them or not, huh, you haven't seen me in centuries. I have changed, you don't know anything about me. You didn't back then either, you always thought you knew everything, but you knew nothing"

"Calm down." Esme was trying to act like a mother, how funny.

"I think that I need to go home, back to my FAMILY." I made family louder and looked straight at my brother when I said it, he needed to know that I no longer thought of him as family. He wasn't like a brother when he was alive, he didn't take care of me like he should have and protect me from mom and dad. Instead he went off and did whatever dad told him to. If he suddenly wanted to be like a brother now, too bad, he wasn't family then and he still isn't now.


	3. Vegatarians

I did feel a little bad about being so mean to my brother, but honestly, he was asking for it. He did

not even try to find me or check to see how I would have continued my life if I were human. Anything

I give him would probably be less than he deserved. I am glad that I was able to shock the oh so

clam Cullen clan, it was truely fantastic. A little vengful, but whatever. If they got that freaked out

about me being in the Volturi, how would they react to my mate?

Good thing I asked him to meet me here, that way I would have the pleasure of introducing them

to my lovely huspand. They are sure to hate him just because of what coven he belongs to,

just like me. He knows why I asked him to meet me in the Cullens' driveway and he was more than

happy to help me torture my brother for what he did to me.

I knew that the whole _family _watched me as I ran up to my mate and embraced him. He smiled

at them I am sure. I could feel my brother's anger radiating from him. It was quite hilarious.

"Oh, I'm sorry Carlisle, I forgot to introduce you to my mate and huspand." I gave my love a

kiss on the cheek before continuing. "This is Alexander Volturi," I paused because what I said

next would be like opening Pandora's box, "he is son of Aro." I smiled sweetly at the Cullens and

then looked at my Alex, he had quite a smug look on his face. "Alex, this is my brother Carlisle,"

I motioned to my brother, "and his _family_."

They digusted me, especially that woman Esme. If only she knew that my brother had been

bethroned in his human life. And that his finacee, excuse me, ex-finacee was still around and

one of us. I might just have to tell her that, in front of the rest of the family of course. Carlisle

was the first to recover from my news.

"Nice to meet you Alexander, I was not aware that Aro felt so close to someone he changed,

close enough to call him son." Carlisle was extremely upset and angry about the whole

situation, especially Alex.

"Umm... Carlisle, I was not just changed by my Father. He really is my father. He and my mom

had me shortly before he was changed. He tried to change her, but she didn't survive. So when he

felt I was old enough, he changed me. He was so happy to have some of her always with him."

Even though I had heard the story millions of times, it still made me wish I could cry for Alex and

his father. It showed that Aro was not truely as cold as he seems and there was a reason behind

why he is not always so kind.

"He never mentioned you to me, and I consider us to be friends." Overly proud arogance is what

gets people killed. Alex laughed, I am sure that he was thinking something similar to what I was and

he was more than happy to put Carlisle in his place.

"I asked my father to tell no one of my exstince because I did not want to be bothered by anyone

wishing to get on the good side of my father by using me. And you may not be as close to my

father as he makes it seem. The only people he truely tells everything is me and Katherine. Most

of the time he does not even trust his own true brother Marcus and Caius with everything. He trusts

me because I am his son and he trusts Katherine because she is my mate and would never do

anything to betray either of us."

No one knew what to say after Alex's little speech. I was so proud of my mate for not making me

try and explain everything because I would not have been as nice about it, I am still mad at my

brother for never even trying to find me. Not even to talk to me but just to make sure that his baby

sister was alive and well.

"Well, as much as I would like to continue this lovely family reunion, Alex and I have somewhere to

be." I turned to leave but then someone just had to talk.

"Yeah where could that possibly be, to kill innocent people?" Rosalie sneered at me, well I guess we

won't be friends like I thought, though we seem to be so much alike.

"Were you not listening, I am a vegatarian like you. How else would I be able to survive a school full of

humans. And if you must know, Aro finally listened to Alex and I, he gave our feeding habits a try. The

entire Volturi stopped hunting humans, so if your done insulting us, we have to go. And also if you

really need to know, we have a meeting with Aro. He said he would come to visit you later, that

is if you don't mind some more visitors."

"Aro never leaves the castle!" Wow, the bulky bear known as Emmett isn't all that smart. Obviously

he has left the castle if we are going to meet with him and he plans on coming to visit them

later tonight.

"Well Aro used to stay in the castle because he was worried he would expose who he was if he left

the castle, now because of his new diet, he is freed of those chains." I turned to leave pulling a more

than willing Alexander behind me to go meet with his father. He was more than excited because he

hadn't actually seen him in quite a while. I waved over my shoulder and began to run away from my

problem, I could deal with those when I was ready.


End file.
